The present invention relates to a sewing machine having a liquid crystal indicating or display device for a plurality of different patterns to be stitched.
With respect to a sewing machine storing many stitching patterns in an electronic memory and having a selecting means of patterns to be stitched, a control means of pattern forming information, and indicating means thereof, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 55-116384 and many other publications have proposed sewing machines in which a plurality of different stitching patterns are selectable. According to those proposals, the information of the patterns to be stitched and the adjustment thereof is shown by pattern numbers and adjustment values in an indicator in response to operation of a pattern selecting means and a pattern adjusting means.
Each of the indications depends on common indicating instruments, because a space available in the front part of a machine frame is insufficient for installing both the pattern selecting means and the means for adjusting the pattern forming information.
Therefore, the pattern selecting means and the pattern adjusting means are arranged close to a common indicator including a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an indicating lamp.
However, in the sewing machine which is provided with the indicating lamp located near the operating means, the indication is often hindered by shadows of the operator's hands. When the same indicator is used for indicating many sorts of the pattern forming information, the indicating lamp could not clearly show contents to be indicated.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a sewing machine having an LCD indicator for clearly indicating the pattern forming information.